Pan
Pan (パン) is the granddaughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, and he is the daughter of Gohan and Videl, the niece of Goten, and the grandmother of Goku Jr. Due to Gohan being 1/2 Saiyan and Videl being a pure human, she is 1/4 Saiyan and 3/4 human. She plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. Pan's name can be directed from three points. First, pan is the Spanish name for bread, continuing her father's food-based names. Next, Pan is a Greek'' God in mythology, continuing her mother's more Reigious names. Lastly, the ''pan flute, likely based of Piccolo's, Tambourine's Drum's and Cymbal's instrument name. Appearance Like all girl characters in the Dragon Ball universe, Pan has a unique style at some point. However, Goku gave her his old Turtle School uniform, which is currently one of her most prized possessions. As a little girl, she has a hairstyle that resembles Fasha's. As she gets older, she has Chi Chi's old hairstyle in the late Piccolo Jr. Saga. She wears a red belly-bearing T-shirt, sports an orange bandana on her head, and has chains on her right side of her gray pants. She wears blue-school bag as well. Biography Dragon Ball Z Post-Kid Buu Saga Pan is shown in Dragon Ball Z at the age of five (four in the FUNimation dub). While she is very young, she is extremely strong, as she easily defeats Wild Tiger, a much more muscular and bigger man, with only two light punches. This is probably because she is the direct discendant of a Saiyan. It is unknown who trained her, possibly Gohan or Goku. During the closing scenes, she and Goten have a little fight, with her winning, although this is likely because Goten didn't want to hurt his young niece to much. Dragon Ball GT Pan plays a major role in Dragon Ball GT. GT heavily focuses on the bond between her and her grandfather, whom Pan is very close to. She is first pictured in the series as a school-going girl who is asking her fellow classmate if he would like to go to a movie with her. She appears to have gotten stronger since she was very young, as she beat up a group of men at a hostage scene in the beginning of GT. It is unknown who trained her, possibly Gohan. She and Bulla are good friends and, along with Vegeta Jr.'s Mother's mother, are the only featured female partial Saiyans of the Dragon Ball universe. Quest for the Black Star Dragon Balls After the end of Dragon Ball Z, Pan is first seen in GT stopping Goku (not knowing who he was) from foiling a bank robbery and does so herself, but scares off her date in the process. After an encounter with Master Roshi, Pan discovers with horror that her grandfather is now a young boy, and soon becomes quite disrespectful towards him, calling him "a pint-sized grandpa who looks like he should still be wearing diapers". When Goku, Trunks, and Goten are preparing to go into space to recover the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan secretly sneaks aboard and launches the ship before Goten can climb aboard. Goku and Trunks have no choice but to let Pan come with them (as Pan hid the keys down her shirt which neither of them - not even the simple-minded Goku - dared to get). After leaving Earth in the spaceship designed by Bulma a piece of the ship falls off and Goku, Trunks, and Pan are forced to crash land on the planet Imecka to get the parts needed to repair the ship. Groups of merchants swarm Pan and the others and they have to go to the gold star hotel to hide from the swarms of sellers. Pan laughs at her grandpa since he is a luggage when the robot picked him up and head towards the room. They then realize they are being charged every second for everything in the hotel, including the lights! They escape without paying and stumble upon the house of an old couple and their children. They talk about Don Kee, the ruler of the planet and how he mistreats his rule, just then Don Kee's men come and repossess the old couple's house saying they where behind payment. Goku suggests that they go and fight Don Kee but the couple says that is impossible because of his grand army. On their way back to the ship, Trunks drops the Dragon Radar and it is swallowed by the small robot T-2006, nicknamed Giru, who says that he can't give the radar back to them because it is already integrated into his system. Meanwhile, Goku notices the ship being dragged away by Don Kee's men. He tries to use Instant Transmission to teleport them to the ship, but discovers after two failed (and comical) attempts that, due to his age reversion, his control over the ability is significantly weakened (during the second attempt, Pan shouts, "Grandpa, if I live, please remind me to kill you!"). They are forced to travel to Don Kee's palace on foot to recover their ship. Pan decides that they will use a stealth operation to recover the ship and would only result to fighting as a last resort. After briefly sneaking around, a large rock falls on Trunks' head and Giru starts making noises that alarm the guards. The guards open fire on Goku and the others and Pan says that they must fight now so Goku agrees. Pan jumps in the carrying car while Goku moves the ship onto the car and Pan drives the ship out of the palace with Goku and Trunks. But while escaping, Don Kee's henchmen Gale and Sheela fire a ki blast at Goku who reflects it back with ease towards Ledgic, Don Kee's right hand man who recognizes them as Saiyans. Pan and the others escape but Trunks says they have to go back into town for more parts due to Pan's "reckless driving". Once they reach the town everyone hides and Trunks finds the three of them on Imecka's most wanted list. While running from Don Kee's men they fall into the house of a nice old couple who offer them food after realizing Goku and company mean no harm. They say that Don Kee made it a law that no one is allowed to own a ship so that no one would escape the planet including the old couple. Pan gets fed up and convinces Goku and Trunks to go face Don Kee head on. They turn themselves in to the police and get brought to the palace. Once there Goku and Trunks and Pan incapacitate Gale, Sheela, and all of Don Kee's guards. Then Goku blasts his way into Don Kee's throne-room. Don Kee sicks Ledgic on the fighters after capturing Pan in an energy chamber. Ledgic says that he will fight Goku but for his own satisfaction. After a short fight Goku defeats Ledgic and they take down Don Kee and make him give everyone free rent and give them back their ships free of charge. Plus Don Kee gives them the parts they need for free and they leave Imecka. They then land on an unnamed planet where everything is larger than life. They find the Four Star Ball in the tooth of a giant on Monmaasu and they go to the next planet. Another unnamed planet they find the Six Star Ball in the hair of the princess of the village, Leena. Trunks asks for the ball but her fiance' Doma said that they were in a large problem already. The amphibian creature Zoonama was threatening the village with earthquakes and volcanoes if they didn't give him Leena. Goku decides that he would help them out in exchange for the Dragon Ball and they agree. Pan attempts to force Goku to disguise himself as Leena in order to cut off Zoonama's whiskers after he lets his guard down, but upon realizing that Goku is too short to pull it off convincingly, the two force Trunks to do so. Zoonama comes and takes Trunks to his lair. Trunks gets Zoonama drunk and Goku arrives with Pan and Doma. Doma slices off Zoonama's left whisker with a huge pair of scissors and as he cuts off the left one Zoonama awakens in a drunken rage. He begins to wiggle his whiskers and an earthquake begins to come but stops soon after while Zoonama continues to wiggle his whisker. Pan realizes that he can't cause earthquakes only predict them but now he is so tipsy that he didn't realize that the quake was over. Suddenly a really big earthquake erupts and Goku and the others leave the cavern with Zoonama. Goku then stops the huge volcano with a Kamehameha , saving the city and winning the Dragon Ball. Just as he goes to get the ball the mysterious Para Brothers arrive and take it.Trunks then jumps in the ship with Pan and Goku and they chase after the Para Para brothers. The brothers trick them onto the asteroid of Beehay inhabited by huge, bloodthirsty, worm-like creatures called Mouma. The Para brothers escape and fly to planet Luud. They go to Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy who tells them that they have failed and that Trunks has another Dragon Ball on his ship that they failed to get and they must go retrieve it. They travel back to find Goku and the others and they get hypnotized by the Para Para Boogie untie they are saved by the hungry Mouma. Pan goes aboard Para's ship to find the Dragon Ball that they stole. She accidentally activates the auto-pilot and is brought to Luud. There she is captured and turned into a doll for the evil lord Dolltaki. Goku shows up with Trunks and kills Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy, who reveals that he is actually two parts the body and the whip which transforms into Mutchie and fights Goku. Trunks finishes Muchie off with the Flash Bang and saves Goku from his whip arms. Then Dolltaki turns everyone except for Trunks, Himself and Goku into dolls and feeds them to the machine deity Lord Luud. Dolltaki then awakens Luud who takes him and Pan inside of Luud's body to gain their energy. While Luud fights Goku and Trunks Pan forces Dolltaki to tell her the weakness of the seemingly invincible Luud. Dolltaki reveals that Pan must strike the inside of Luud's mechanical heart while Goku strikes the outside at the exact same time. After multiple tries Pan and Goku finally succeed and destroyed Luud, freeing all of the people. Pan then takes back his Dragon Ball and they leave the planet. Soon afterwards, they land on Rudeeze, a desert planet that is populated by giant sandworms who badly damage the ship. While repairing the ship, Goku and Trunks discuss taking Pan back home and picking up Goten; unfortunately, Pan overhears them and, distraught, rushes off into the desert, determined to prove herself to them by finding the Dragon Ball alone. However, she soon runs out of water, ultimately collapsing from a combination of dehydration and heat exhaustion. Giru tracks her down and saves her, finding both water and the Dragon Ball in the process, and Goku and Trunks, upon discovering this, decide to allow Pan to stay. Battling Baby After gathering all 7 black star Dragon Balls the trio returns to earth. By this time Baby has control of earth and has Goten and Gohan attack Pan. Pan is saved from a fatal attack from the possessed Gohan by Goku. Goku tells Pan to leave before he fights Baby. Pan watches as Goku faces down Baby's Revenge Death Ball and presumes him dead when it hits (in reality Goku was transported to an alternate dimension). Pan then hides with Mr. Satan in the innards of Majin Buu. Later Pan along with Majin Buu and Mr. Satan go to the newly formed Tuffle planet in hopes of stopping Baby. Pan is attacked by her father and mother, Gohan and Videl, but is saved at the last minute by Uub. When Goku turns into a Golden Great Ape, Pan confronts him, shows him the Turtle School uniform that he gave her and a picture of the family at the beach, and then finally breaks down crying, asking, "Grandpa, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" Upon seeing this, Goku comes to his senses, transforms into a Super Saiyan 4 and asks Pan if he was the one who caused all the damage to the Tuffle planet. Pan says yes and Goku tells Pan it will be alright and goes off to fight Baby. Pan later gives Goku energy with which to recover so that he could fight Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta, which allows him to badly beat Baby and forces him out of Vegeta's body by blowing off his tail, and then with the energies gained from Goten, Gohan, Trunks, and Pan, blasts him and his spaceship into the sun, killing him. Super 17, The Ultimate Android During the invasion of Earth, Pan helps fight off the numerous villains that have appeared from the portal between Earth and Hell. She notably fought the members of the Red Ribbon Army: Captain Yellow, General Blue, and Staff Officer Black. Later, she captures Dr. Gero with the help of Giru and tells the Doctor to call off Super 17. Dr. Gero is unable to do this because Dr. Myuu had reprogrammed Super 17 and proved it by telling Super 17 to kill Dr. Gero. After Super 17 does this he proceeds to defeat all of the present Z Warriors including Pan. After the defeat of Super 17 by Goku, Pan helps gather the Dragon Balls again to restore the Earth and the people who died during the battle. The Shadow Dragons After Goku set off to find the Shadow Dragons, Pan decides to follow him. When she catches up with Goku, she bribes him into letting her come with him by telling him that he will not be able to find the Shadow Dragons without Giru who Pan has brought along. The two combat (and defeat) Haze Shenron, Rage Shenron, Naturon Shenron and Oceanus Shenron. Nuova Shenron however defeats Pan but lets her go in favor of fighting Goku. Later Pan, along with everyone on earth (and some from other planets across the universe) gives energy to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb in order to finish off Omega Shenron. After Goku leaves with Shenron, Pan grabs his clothes, which Vegeta tells her to treasure dearly. Grandmother Pan At over 100 years of age, Pan is shown to be a spunky old woman still in excellent physical shape, though somewhat frailer. She has a grandson called Goku Jr., who is a spitting image of his great-great-grandfather, Goku. Pan trained Goku Jr. as she sees him having the potential to be just like his great-great grandfather, and hence she is sometimes exasperated by his apparent lack of interest in training. When she falls ill and is admitted to a hospital in the movie A Hero's Legacy, it sparks her grandson Goku Jr. to go on a journey to try and find a cure for her. She is shown to have gotten better by the end of the film. The very last part of Dragon Ball GT also shows Pan as an elderly woman. During the World Tournament match between Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., Pan meets a woman who resemble Bulma and who is Vegeta Jr.'s Mother. Later, she sees Goku in the stands (grown up and without a tail), and tries to find and talk to him, but Goku disappears in the crowd. Techniques and Special Abilities Strength: Her strength is greater than many ordinary humans. Flight: The user manipulates ki to push off the ground and fly. This is very common among the Z Fighters and many villains. Ki Blast: A simple bolt of energy launched at the opponent. Pan's version is yellow. Kamehameha (lit. Turtle Destructive Wave): The legendary ki wave invented by the great Master Roshi, launches a very powerful, whitish-blue blast at the opponent. Pan is, thus far, the only female of the Dragon Ball series to use this technique (in any media). She first attempts to do so on the planet M-2, and then again in conjunction with Goku and Trunks to destroy General Rilldo. Also used by her with Goku to defeat Haze Shenron. After she uses this technique to destroy Oceanus Shenron, Goku states this was the first time she ever performed it on her own successfully. Gill Missile: One of Pan's attacks in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Pan attacks the opponent and Giru appears and fires a missile at the enemy. Maiden's Rage: When angered by an enemy, Pan forms a ki orb on each hand and then combines them to unleash a huge ki blast. She first used this technique to destroy Natt of Sigma Force Cannon. She also used this attack when angered by Great Ape Baby but to no avail. The name of the attack was given in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 while it was left unnamed in Dragon Ball GT. Masenko: An energy attack past down from her father Gohan, who was taught the technique to him by Piccolo. Pan's version is red and orange. Reliable Friend: Pan charges yellowish-orange energy spheres in both of her hands in fashion similar to her Maiden's Rage energy wave and fires several powerful energy blasts at a very rapid rate. It is Pan's ultimate attack in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Twin Energy Balls: A fiery-orange energy sphere that moves at high speeds. It is one of Pan's attacks in the video game Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout. Video Games Pan has been playable in five video games: *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout '' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 '' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' She also appears in the final portion (albeit unplayable) of Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. Voice Actresses Japanese dub: Yuko Minaguchi Ocean Group dub: Brianna O'Brien '(DBZ) FUNimation dub: '''Kate Bristol '(DBZ) and '''Elise Baughman (DBGT) Blue Water dub: Caitlynne Medrek Tagalog, Hiligaynon and Cebuano dub: Lyrah Padilla Latin American dub: Circe Luna Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos Italian Dub:' Federica Valenti' Brazilian Dub: Jussara Marques Trivia *There is a major inconsistency regarding Pan's age between the original dub and the Funimation dub. In the original, she is stated to be 5, while in the Funimation dub she is said to be 4. In GT, various guides state the series took place five years after the end of Z, making Pan 10 and later 11 at the end. However, the Funimation dub states it takes place ten years after, so Pan would be 14 and then 15 at the end of GT. *Pan is one of the only two Saiyans (who were born after Frieza blew up planet Vegeta) that never went Super Saiyan, the other one being Bulla (both were girls), since she has 1/4 Saiyan blood inside her. Although her 1/4 blood is diluted, Goku Jr. who is 1/16 Saiyan can transform. *According to Akira Toriyama, his reason for never having any female Super Saiyans was that neither Pan nor Bulla had the incentive to transform, and that he never drew female Super Saiyans because he couldn't figure out what they would look like. The Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files implies that Pan has the potential to transform and might have become a type of Super Saiyan never seen before. As Daizenshuu explained, Pan's inability to transform was not due to the small percentage of Saiyan blood in her, as Goku Jr. still was able to despite being the grandson of the already-1/4 Saiyan Pan would reduce his to no more than one sixteenth, making him almost completely human. *As an old woman, her voice is still very similar to when she was a kid (in the english anime). *At the age of four, she resembles Fasha, and as she gets older, she resembles Chi-Chi in hairstyle. *She has been absorbed three times, more than any other character in the series. She was absorbed by Luud, Buu, and Naturon Shenron. *In the original Japanese subtitled version of the FUNimation DVD, Goku Jr. was said to be Pan's great-great grandson, instead of her grandson. Since Pan would have been 104 when she was born, this would make much more sense considering the huge age gap between the two, giving more room for the other generations. This also decreases the Saiyan blood in him, though, he is still able to transform despite the fact. Another strange fact while she lacks the Son surname that all her paternal relatives (except Chi-Chi) possess, her great-grandson is referred to as Son Goku Jr., which is not possible (even if Pan did use the surname, after all), as that would mean whichever parent that Goku Jr. inherited his last name from would have inherited it from Pan, who would be their mother. It is however possible that they merely stuck the surname to the boy for his similarity to his ancestor. she has the potiential to become ssj * Gallery Category:DBZ Category:DBZ Canon pages Category:Canon pages Category:Pages added by Reppes